A Griffon's Tail Book 1: Smoke and Mirrors
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: [XMenHP, 5th year AU] Harry discovers his true heritage. Past events become clear. The truth surrounding the Potter family finally comes to light. No, Harry isn't an heir of anything and James is still his father.


A Griffon's Tail book #1: Smoke and Mirrors  
  
Rating: PG to PG13  
  
Genre: Fantasy/Science Fiction  
  
Possible Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, QTTA, FB&WtFT, X-Men: The Movie, X2: X-Men United, the X-men comics  
  
Summary: Harry discovers his true heritage. Past events become clear. The truth surrounding the Potter family finally comes to light. (No, this has nothing to do with him being heir of anything, and Harry's father is still James.) Double-AU, one for each universe.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other related paraphenelia belong to JK Rowling. X-Men stuff belong to Marvel and some other people, I'm sure. (I'm not telling you which specific characters I'm using, 'cuz that'll give it away.).  
  
Author's notes: Yeah, I saw both X-Men movies and got inspired. :P This may or may not have been done before (the crossover between HP and XM, that is), but I'm sure I've got some sort of originality mixed in here somewhere. *scratches head* I think it's hiding from me.  
  
Dedication: To my older brother Chris, without whom I never would have liked X-Men let alone seen either movie, and to Tammy, whose forgetfulness regarding leaving the television on during that single Girl Scout meeting led to sparking my interest in Harry Potter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prologue (part 1)  
  
Universe 1: Alberta, Canada 1998  
  
Universe 2: Scottish Highlands 1967  
  
POV: Lily  
  
This was it. The end. She knew it was coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Silently, she closed her eyes, expecting to be swept away by the brutal rush of the collapsing structure...  
  
A few moments later, she realized that she was not dead at all, and opened her emerald-green eyes. Instead of a cold Canadian wilderness, she saw the bright summertime of Great Britain, complete with a massive castle. An old, bearded man stood on the front steps as if waiting for her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," the man said, bowing slightly. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. I apologize for bringing you here without your consent, but your death in your own universe was certain."  
  
"My own universe?" she asked, alarmed. "Where am I?"  
  
"My dear, you are in an alternate dimension where mutants are wizards and witches, and all are equal. Most Muggles, or non-magic humans, do not know of our existance. There is no worldwide persecution here for our kind, nor will you be an outcast. I knew you were fated to die in your universe, but a prophecy has led me to believe that you are destined to live in this one." He smiled at her. "By what name do you wish to be called whilst in this dimension, my dear?"  
  
She considered for a moment, then tossed red hair over her shoulder decisively. "Lily Evans."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Prologue (part 2)  
  
Universe 1: Westchester, New York 1999  
  
Universe 2: Scottish Highlands 1967  
  
POV: James  
  
He cringed against the explosion, felt shards of glass and metal bury themselves in his skin, felt the heat of the flames on his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end...  
  
...that never came.  
  
He blinked and opened his eyes, and cast a startled glance at his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of a massive stone hallway, lined with colorful tapestries and portraits. He stood up, noting the absence of his injuries and casting suspicious glances at the portraits – he could have sworn he saw them moving.  
  
"Good afternoon."  
  
He whirled around at the voice, automatically assuming a defensive pose. He blinked in surprise at the old man who stood at the end of the hall, dressed in odd flowing robes that complemented his long white beard. Cautious but unwilling to seem hostile, the displaced man relaxed his stance. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore," the elderly man said, blue eyes sparkling behind a pair of half-moon glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
He blinked. *I'm having this strange feeling of deja vu, he thought sarcastically. Is it a requirement to have an odd school being run by an eccentric old man anywhere I happen to drop into?* He focused on Dumbledore, who seemed to be waiting for him to offer his name. "James," he grunted. "I seem to be lost," he added sardonically. "One minute I'm being burned alive and the next moment I'm here, completely intact."  
  
"I'm afraid that's our government's doing, James," Dumbledore informed him. "They have been experimenting with new cross-dimensional spells, and I believe you were caught in the backlash."  
  
*Definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto,* James told himself. "Well, how do I get home?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lost some of their sparkle. "I'm afraid the energy required won't be amassed for another fifteen years or so; it has taken that amount to get to the point where you have appeared."  
  
James swore and resisted the urge to punch a wall. "Guess I'd better get settled, then." He paused and looked suspiciously at the older man. "So...magic, huh?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore seemed quite amused. "In our world, the non-magic humans known as Muggles are not aware of our existance, but half the population is magical. This school is a place for young witches and wizards to learn to control their magic."  
  
"Sounds exactly like Xavier's school," James barked out in a laugh. "Only they're mutants, not magic."  
  
"Actually, James, they seem to be one and the same," Dumbledore said. "I can sense great potential in you, my boy. A handful of your powers are under your control, but I feel much more beneath the surface. Do you have any interest in honing these powers?"  
  
James jumped on the idea. "Hey, if it can keep me busy for fifteen years and gives me an edge on the Brotherhood, I'm game. But I think I'm a bit old to be one of your students."  
  
"We have appearance-changing charms," Dumbledore explained. "You could take the appearance of a young student, and change the charm gradually to simulate maturity and adulthood. The charm would be removed before you are sent back to your own world."  
  
*Hmm. That works. But I'm not using my real last name for this.* James grinned. "Sounds like a plan." Finally releasing his vigilant stance, he stepped forward and offered his hand to Dumbledore. "Just call me James Potter."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Prologue (part 3)  
  
Surrey, England 1995  
  
POV: Harry  
  
"C'mere you little freak!"  
  
Harry Potter ducked away from his uncle's meaty fist, and had to dodge another one almost immediately. Dudley sniggered from the living room as Vernon's punch connected with Harry's cheek, sending him flying into Aunt Petunia's favorite vase.  
  
The glass shattered as Harry's now-spinning body hit it full-force, and a sliver of glass imbedded itself at the base of his curse scar. In a daze, Harry slumped against the wall face-first, only to be hoisted upright by his uncle. His forehead scraped the wall, dragging the shard down over his eye and down his cheek. He bit his lip in an attempt not to make any sound as blood trickled into his right eye, blurring his already horrible eyesight. He didn't recall when exactly his glasses had deserted him, but he knew they were likely twisted and crushed on the floor.  
  
Vernon had been beating him for the past fifteen minutes, apparently because Harry's "abnormality" had caused his uncle's drill company to go bankrupt over the winter. Ever since Harry had returned home for the summer holidays, Vernon had been pushing him around even more than usual, resorting to kicks and jabs rather than words. Hedwig had been banished to the Burrow upon threat of making owl stew out of her, and all of Harry's things (except his Firebolt and invisibility cloak, which he sent to Ron, and his wand, which he always kept concealed on him with his Gringotts vault key) had been burned.  
  
As Vernon slammed him into the wall again, he had a flash of anger. Why should he put up with this? His world faded to black for a moment, and then he awoke with a scream. His uncle was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry waited to make sure he was gone, then blinked around blearily, trying to get the blood out of his eyes. There was a sharp pain between his knuckles, and at the base of his tailbone. And, to add a bit of strangeness, his eartips were tingling. He shook his head and pushed up off the blood-slicked floor. He weaved for a moment as something threw off his balance, then staggered to the front door. He got the feeling – scent? – of someone watching him fearfully as he stepped out onto the porch. He carefully closed the door behind him, then set off for London at a limp.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
POV: Hermione  
  
Rap-rap-rap.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book in puzzlement at the sound. Someone was knocking at the door, and no one had called or arranged to show up. But who would be giving them a surprise visit? Her parents weren't home, she'd have to handle this herself.  
  
She ran downstairs and peered through the window, and then her eyes widened and she flung open the door. On the front porch stood a very battered and bloody Harry Potter, who leaned heavily on the doorjamb. There were shards of glass in his hair and a few embedded in his face, and his clothes were ripped in several places, revealing more embedded glass. His glasses were gone, but his emerald-green eyes regarded her in clear focus. He didn't seem to be aware of the fact that he had somehow acquired a tufted lion's tail either. "Hi Hermione," he gasped. "Sorry to bother you." She caught him as he collapsed in a dead faint. 


End file.
